Concrete Angel
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: [Junior High/High School AU] When Laila was a child, she thought making a pact with the demon who promised to make her an angel was the greatest idea ever. Now that she knows that she's wasting her time living the immortal life as an imperfect angel, she simply can't take it anymore.


**Concrete Angel**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That belongs to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade. That belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: When Laila was a child, she thought making a pact with the demon who promised to make her an angel was the greatest idea ever. Now that she knows that she's wasting her time living the immortal life as an imperfect angel, she simply can't take it anymore.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Nanael and one-sided Pit/Laila**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Drama**

 **Warning: Suicide, bullying and unintentional OOC**

 **Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "Phoenix Immortal" AU. In this story, Laila is 13, Pit and Nanael are 17 and Hachiel and Rob are 16. Enjoy! (And yes, the title is from the song with the same name).**

* * *

Fantasy creatures did exist in the real world. You just had to have a watchful eye to find them. Most of the fantasy creatures went into hiding with a few exceptions. If people insisted that they didn't exist, then they might as well not exist.

When Laila was a small child, she and a few friends had all came in contact with a mysterious woman who promised to grant their wishes with a deadly price should they fail to keep their promise. For Laila, she wished to become an angel. As an angel, she would be able to help those in need and protect those who are about to die. Laila honestly had pure intentions.

The demon was very cruel to Laila though and made her a Nephilim instead. Not only did she look more menacing due to having one angel wing and one mechanical wing, the contract she signed said that she must kill herself in a different way on the night of the full moon in order to remain immortal. Otherwise, her soul would be dragged to hell with no hopes of going to heaven. Laila honestly did not understand the implication until she was put in a situation where she wanted to end her life immediately.

Laila had fallen in love with the captain of Master Academy known as Pit. Pit already had a girlfriend though. She went by the name Nanael and she was Laila's babysitter…a terrible one mind you. Nanael was a very selfish individual that would often abuse Laila because of her fondness for her boyfriend. Pit sometimes forgot Nanael existed when Laila was around and treated her fairly. Besides Laila's friends who drifted apart from her one way or another, Pit was the only one who treated her kindly. Not even her parents cared too much for Laila. It was probably why the blonde angel had no problem suiciding every time there was a new moon. The problem Laila had though was that she was a very forgetful person. As a result, she needed to write down all the ways she had already killed herself in a journal and then think of more gruesome ways to die without being saved.

Laila's biggest mistake was leaving her journal out for someone to find and read. Nanael wanted to find a way to get rid of the young girl. She wanted Pit all to herself. The journal Laila had out concerning the suicide options was the key to getting the blonde to end her life.

Nanael's plan went too well though…in fact it went so well that Laila would be no more. All she had to do was rip out certain portions of the journal and give it to Pit. What the bluenette didn't know was that her friend Hachiel went above and beyond. She waited for Nanael's own ditziness to get the best of her and snatched those journal entries. She would then post it all over the high school on the day the middle school students were supposed to visit Master Academy. Suffice to say, Laila recognized her own handwriting and had a notorious freak out.

The bluenette didn't understand how the journal entries got out of her hand. All she knew was that Laila rushed out of the academy in tears and Pit gave chase. Nanael pursued the two just so she could talk some sense into the brunette.

"Nanael, we have to find Laila before something terrible happens!"

"And you think talking to her in that state of mind will change things? You need to call the hospital for that one!"

"Why are you being so difficult, Nanael? You take care of her! Why are you not concerned?!"

Nanael couldn't respond to Pit's question. Pit couldn't afford to skip school and had to be dragged back by his girlfriend. It was such a huge mistake for the captain seeing as how Laila would not return from the school trip.

Later on in the evening when the red moon was high in the sky, Pit had started to search for her again despite Nanael's pleas to just let the authorities handle it. Pit at least had his friend Rob to back him up so he wasn't searching alone at night. Rob hated when the moon shined red in the sky. Something terrible was going to happen.

And something terrible happened indeed but not to them. The two boys did find Laila who was sitting alone in the park with a sharp object in her hand. She didn't care if she had already slit her throat in the past, she just wanted to end things. Pit's voice snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Laila!" Pit called out. "Stop what you're doing this instant!"

"Pit…"

Oh how did she want to get off the bench and embrace the boy she loved. Unfortunately, the devil had other plans.

Rob flinched hearing a car approach. The police siren could be heard in the background. Rob immediately grabbed Pit's arm and forced him to stay where he was. This action did save Pit's life. Unfortunately for Laila, she was in the way of the car. Pit's scream was the last thing Laila heard as the car crashed into her.

In the distance, the contract that Laila had signed was burned. The devil smirked seeing that she had obtained the soul of one of the children that she made a pact with.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1292 words.**

 **Li: No! Laila! Why?**

 **Me: Because this prompt was perfect to explain what happened to Laila. She was going to suicide either way, but I implied it wasn't an accident though. Notes!**

 **1\. Nanael does bully Laila in canon, but she would never do something that would make her lose a servant. Hachiel on the other hand I feel is a terrible angel who has backstabbed Nanael constantly even though we're supposed to sympathize with her.**

 **2\. I feel like Rob being there will add more to** _ **the Leave the Lights Off**_ **story just because I feel like Rob would know what Pit is going through if he was at the scene. Rob doesn't feel responsible at all for Laila's death seeing as how he saved Pit's life by making sure Pit was not in the line of the speeding car.**

 **3\. The devil I use is Ala who I have used in my universe. I decided because she loves making contracts with children that she would make a horrible one like this. Don't be surprised if she's shaped up to be the villain of the AU with only the supernatural characters being able to fight her.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
